This proposal seeks to establish a 300 MHz FT NMR Facility within the UCLA Department of Pharmacology to enhance and accelerate research by six major user groups. All of these are currently funded by NIH and ADAMHA, but their productivity is limited by access to an NMR spectrometer. The instrument will be used to establish the structure of new compounds and metabolites and the positions of isotopic labels, and to study their conformational properties and interactions with macromolecules. The individual projects deal with synthesis and isolation of compounds to be used in PET scanning; the synthesis and investigation of new muscarinic compounds of potential value in studying Alzheimer's disease; the chemistry and pharmacology of biogenic amine uptake; the biochemistry of nitrogen oxidations and the metabolism of phencyclidine; the nucleus activity of 1,10-phenanthroline-copper and its use as a probe in investigating DNA ligand-induced cytotoxicity; the composition and structure of mammalian sialyltransferases and properties of viral sialyloligosaccharide receptors; and the regulation of MAO activity by phosphatidylserine and other lipids.